


Mommy Dearest

by areeskimosreal



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 08:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15945263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal
Summary: Kayleigh visits her mother to announce her engagement.





	Mommy Dearest

**Author's Note:**

> Feelings Run Deep in the Kitson women.

“ She's up early on her day off “ thought John as he heard the shower go on and looked at the clock. He carried on going over his paperwork before filling the kettle again and trying to time it for her coming down stairs. It had just boiled when she came into the kitchen and put her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

“Morning handsome ,you're up early thought you weren't going in until after 9?”

“Morning gorgeous, I'm not but this shite needs doing before I go in. Rotas for next week and other bollocks”.

“I was thinking John,how about I take you in this morning,and instead of us going to my mum's later,I'll go when you're at work,then we have all afternoon together,thought we could go to that new steak house near the old tram depot ?”

“If you're sure, that would be fine wi me , not that I don't want to meet your mum mind ,but I heard they do a mean tomahawk steak at the new place.”

“Of course I'm sure, wouldn't suggest it otherwise, want a top up I'm on tea duty?”.

Kayleigh smiled to herself,” No way is he meeting her if I can help it” she thought.

 

“Wow” said John as Kayleigh slipped her shoes on in the hall,,” you look stunning,you sure it's your mum's you're going to ?”

“Well Jonathan if mum rabbits on I might not have time to come back to change ,so ,voila “

As they walked out into the driveway Kayleigh headed for the drivers side,

“Eh! what you doing madam that's my side,or did you forget?”

“I'm not getting out to change seats at work Jonathan so think again,anyway I've only had 5 mins in the new car so as this one is “ours” I'll drive today “

“ Ok but remember it's…..?” He waited for her to finish the sentence.

“Petrol smart arse “ now get in

As usual they laughed and sang listening to Forever fm on their journey,like they always did like they hoped they always would.They kissed for a while in the car park before John got out, now that they were official and since their engagement no one seemed interested anymore.

 

“Right I'll get you here at 3pm ok. You’re the boss so don't be late”,

John started talking to Barry and Joe as they walked in , as she reversed alongside she lowered the window ,

“And John ?”

“ What love ?”

“ Don't let the big boys steal you lunch money today ok”

“Cheeky Bas….”

She didn't hear the rest, the electric windows were quick on this car ,oh yes.

 

Kayleigh couldn't remember the last time she was face to face with her mum,just the two of them,usually Mandy was with her, must be years,

“Is she a bad mum or am I a bad daughter?” she thought for a minute,” both maybe “

She had told her mum that she would be there at 11, about 10 to she pulled up down the street a little,just to check she looked good, hair and nails done , makeup spot on, the expensive diamond earrings John had bought her for Christmas,her Tag watch and bracelet and her trouser suit from Coast,matched with a pair of Kurt Geiger killer heels and Radley handbag, the piste de resistance was the white gold and diamond solitaire engagement ring that John had nigh on emptied his bank account for.

She wouldn't normally have bothered making this much effort for family but mum,well mum judged people by their material possessions , and even if Kayleigh had come to tell her she was marrying into royalty she would be looking to see what “labels” she was wearing,and if she had a hair out of place. Mandy could turn up in wellies,tracky bottoms and a bowler hat and she would still be the bees knees. Kayleigh had to be extra special just to be average,and today she was just that,extra special.

“Time to go see Mommy Dearest “ she said without a hint of humour ,and drove the few hundred remaining yards.

Kayleigh knew she would be being watched and judged,from the moment she drew up. She got out the car, stretched herself up to her little over 5 foot and marched purposefully up to the door,it opened as she reached for the bell.

“You're late” said Brenda ,her mother, looking at her watch.

Kayleigh made a big thing of looking at her own watch.

“Nope bang on 11 , must be that cheap shit watch of yours” and walked in. “One nil to me she thought”

They walked into the living room,it was a stranger's living room as far as Kayleigh was concerned, she noticed the pictures of Steve,Mandy, Alfie and Chloe and there was a picture of Kieron taken at his passing out parade,but not one of her,she was neither surprised or disappointed, she simply didn't care .

 

“ Tea or coffee” said Brenda “ kettle's on won't be long.

“I don't drink coffee but you probably don't remember that”

“I take it the trouble you're in isn't financial with all that bling you've got on ,assuming it's real” said Brenda snidely,” and the nice car you came in”

“Oh they're real alright and I'm not in any trouble”

“Then why the visit,you don't normally bother”

“ Let's get one thing straight “mum” ,if I was in trouble you would be the last person on earth that I'd turn to,the very last”

“Pregnant then, that's it, some sugar daddy's got you up the duff, that explains the bling and posh gear, you pulled a rich guy well done “ she clapped sarcastically.

Kayleigh sat counting to 10, Brenda could see she was ready to blow , so stopped talking, she might be stupid at times but she knew when to back off.

“ I came to tell you that I got engaged, he bought me the ring, and the car is in joint names, and the earrings were for Christmas. He's only a couple of years older than me so he's no sugar daddy and why the fuck am I explaining myself to you , you don't give a shit about me ,never have, probably never will. But me the soft hearted cow that I am thought I would let you know , because that's what a daughter is supposed to do. Now it's done bye bye”

Kayleigh marched to the door.

“Is that it then visit over,look how good I'm doing mum don't you wish you were me, living my life?

Kayleigh stopped mid stride and turned”

“What the fuck does that mean ?

“You know fine what that means ,you came here to show off to rub my nose in it ,to prove that you're better than me, now your loaded “

“If I don't shag John's friends I'll be better than you”

Brenda swung her hand to deliver a slap,Kayleigh caught it causing Brenda to wince.

“Don't you dare ,try that again and I'll slap back ,harder,understand?” Kayleigh could feel years of pent up hatred beginning to rise.

“Where's your respect ?“ hissed Brenda.

“ Respect ,you threw that away with your marriage, you never earned it from me,never”

“ You're a bitter bitch Kayleigh Kitson, bitter and twisted”

“Where do you think I get that from eh ?”

“Mandy and Kieron would never talk to me like you do,it's shameful”

“What do you know about shame eh ? I was old enough to know mum,I heard the rows,heard what was said,I know what you did and who with, I remember all the “ uncles “ that used to stay for a week or two,then disappear,before dad came home. I know and I remember. Mandy and Kieron would ask why you and dad were fighting,or why dad was sitting crying, and I made up stories to cover up to cheer them up,to protect them .And to this day they don't know the half of it . So don't you dare ever describe me as shameful, you don't know the fucking meaning of the word”

Kayleigh realised that she had been shouting,and was still gripping Brenda's hand tightly,too tightly.

“It wasn't as one sided as you make out, he has his faults too”

“Shagging your friends wasn't one of them though was It?”

“You make it sound sordid and dirty”

“Are you for real?,right mother you explain how letting dad's friend bang you on the kitchen counter is anything bar sordid and dirty?”

“It was a one off”

“No it wasn't, and even if it was it still wouldn't be right”.

“We got carried away”

“You got carried away with a lot of men,didn't you, do you want a list? Let's see shall we ,the man who came to fix the boiler John or Jake or something ,dad's friend Barry, you know his daughter was in my year right, after her mum found out they moved away. Your driving instructor Trevor. the guy who came to put up a new Aerial,the lifeguard at Rhyl ,should I go on ?”

Brenda looked down at her feet, and sighed.

“He couldn't forgive me it's his fau……”

“Don't dare finish that sentence “ Kayleigh was right in Brenda's face, “don't you dare blame him, for you splitting up ,you humiliated him ,you you you,over and over. He's never gotten over it but you ,you've been in more beds than an effing crocus”

“You're his favourite, always have been,I think that's why we don't get along”

“ All my good memories are things I did with dad, none with you somehow, at least dad loves me, I don't think you ever have “

“It was him ,he wanted you !”

“ What do you mean “He “ wanted me ?”

“ We were only together 3 months when I fell with you,he wanted you but I had different ideas,but my family talked me round to his way of thinking,so I ended up having you.”

“ Ended up ?”

“No other way to put it ,ended up having you”

“Oh I get it now,it's his fault you had to have me,so you did what you did to punish him, and not loving me was a bonus” Kayleigh sneered.

“ I was too young to be tied down,I still had living to do ,you understand don't you? ,you've played the field ,just like I ha…..”

“Don't ,just don't ok , I've had a few lovers but I've never ,ever cheated, never been tempted to and now that I've found the love of my life I know I never will,so never compare me to you, we might look similar but thank Christ that's all we have in common”

Kayleigh hated the fact that she looked like her mother,about the same height the same build, same colouring ,same hair ,although Brenda was a little grey in areas,and her face looked lived in and tired. There was no mistaking they were mother and daughter, and somehow that annoyed Kayleigh, really annoyed her.

“You just came along at the wrong time , I wasn't ready, wasn't prepared “ Brenda looked straight into Kayleigh s eyes, “Didn't want , do you understand ?”

Kayleigh stood lost for words ,trying to digest what had just been said.Suddenly it dawned on her that she was unplanned and unwanted,at least by her mother anyway,and Brenda never ever got round to loving her, not like she did with Mandy and Kieron. At least her question was answered Brenda was a bad mother, to her anyway,as daughters go she was probably ok.

“As I said mum I'm engaged ,I'll send you an invitation,with a plus one for whoever you're shacked up with at the time, John, that's my fiance's name seeing as you didn't ask ,would like you to come. Me ,I hope you have the decency not to ,but you don't do decent do you “

She turned,smiled to herself and marched out to the car. Not once did she feel the urge to turn,to wave, to say goodbye. She got into the car smiling. She wasn't sure why but she took a little longer than usual making a 3 point turn outside her mum's, perhaps it was to show off the private plates on the new car, perhaps it was to show Mommy Dearest that she was tough ,or perhaps it was because she could.

She drove home ,she had plenty of time before she had to collect John ,the visit hadn't taken long and she sat with a cuppa,just thinking. Really she should be upset or angry or disappointed but she wasn't, she felt relieved that she was right, nothing she had ever done would ever be good enough for Mommy Dearest. There was one thing though Brenda had been right about ,Kayleigh had gone to show how well she was doing,and she knew she was a far better person than her mother,and would be a phenomenally better wife.

 

As John got into the passenger seat,he kissed Kayleigh,

“How did your visit go how's Brenda?”

“Same as usual“ said Kayleigh smiling.

“Oh that's alright then” he smiled back.

Little did he know .

**Author's Note:**

> First of 2 parts showing how Kayleigh interacts with her parents.


End file.
